Aftermath
by mars494
Summary: [ABANDONED] He kissed her! He kissed her and now she’s left with the pain, remorse and guilt. It was Ben all over again. After wasting away for too long, who does she shift the blame to? What really happened? ML turn MA. Post FN. Don’t sue or hate me.
1. Prologue

**Aftermath**

**A/N: **Trying something new, with more angst, since _VMTBH_ is finishing. Here's a preview, let me know what you think!

**PAIRING: **MA eventually.

**RATING: **K+, Subject to change!

**SUMMARY: **He kissed her! He kissed her and now she's left with the pain, remorse and guilt. It was Ben all over again. After wasting away for too long, who does she shift the blame to? What really happened? ML turn MA. Post FN. Don't sue or hate me.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The flashing of the sirens in the darkness of the night pained Max's already teary eyes. She felt them sting and water up even more. What the hell just happened? How did it happen so fast?

The questions were floating, spinning through her mind causing the worst headache Max had ever experienced. Not to mention the most mixed emotions she'd ever had. Anger - at him for doing this, remorse – she was to blame too, hurt, shock, confusion, relief (?) and many more on the never-ending list.

Now the questions that she _really _needed to face were storming through her mind. What would the cops ask? What would the transgenics do? Should she call someone over? Should she run? No, no running.

So, she had one answer: she wasn't going anywhere. Max concentrated hard, pushing away the forceful tears and raging emotions to answer the other important questions.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

--

**A/N: **Sorry, wanted to update sooner but wanted to make this right. Gosh it's hard for me to write some of this 'cause I'm a bit young, so I hope it's ok! Oh, I'm dishing in MA at the weirdest times but…oh well, just read, review and as usual, **enjoy!**

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

ONE DAY AGO

"You're in love with Logan and the outrageously horrendous thoughts you are having about Alec are probably signs that you're heat is coming!"

Max gaped at herself in the mirror, still pacing around the bathroom. She knew that chatting to herself so noisily was unwise when they were hundreds of transgenics in the room outside that each has excellent and accurate hearing. She couldn't help it, though.

Even though everyone in TC thought Max and Alec were dating, it was only pretend and Max was really in love with Logan. _Now why does that reek sarcasm?_ Alec and herself had been spending so much time together that the transgenics figured that the sexual tension between the two of them had finally panned out into the relationship everyone had been gossiping over. It was as if Logan had never existed to the inhabitants of TC.

Max steadied her breathing, hoping it would help her racing heartbeat. _Screw it! Who am I kidding?_ She looked back into the mirror, fixed her hair and make-up. After making up her mind, she seemed much more controlled and was ready to go back outside.

As she stepped out the door, Max searched the room for him, using her advanced eyesight to scan the area. Alas, she had found him! She headed off in his direction, determined and grinning.

Alec was in a crowd with a group of X6's, dominating the conversation; he was boring the kids with his usual ongoing chatter over nothing. He hadn't seen Max coming till she was only a couple of feet away from the group and if it wasn't for the great smile planted on her face, he would've sworn, by the way she was walking, that she was going to hit him and accuse him of something he didn't do.

Max signalled for the X6's to move away from her and Alec as she continued to move closer towards him. Alec frowned in confusion, waiting for her to say something as she stopped before him.

"Alec," she said softly and it sent a shiver down his spine.

He grinned, "Yes, Madame Maxie?"

She plunged towards him, wrapping her arms around his neck and her legs around his. She then leaped up to his lips and planted the most passionate, heated kiss he'd ever had the delight of receiving. Although the two had been pretending to be dating, they'd never done anything physical, especially not kissing. Alec, being the usual himself, had wanted to but didn't want Max to decapitate him. So he soaked it up, wrapping his arms under hers and deepening the kiss.

His tongue licking her luscious lips, he became so lost in her, he didn't realise the whole transgenic congregation in the large hall were staring at them, each with their jaws hitting the ground.

She moved her hands up through his spiky, messy hair to, then, cup his cheeks in an embrace. They didn't stop for air, continuing to explore every way to enchant the other more. She felt herself melting as he stroked her sides with his large palms, sending even more heating through her body. He found it hard to resist the temptation of pushing her onto the nearby table and ripping off her garments.

As they finally realised what was happening around them, they pulled away, very slowly, still with shut eyes. She released her legs from around him and opened her eyes. He stared into the pools of sparkling brown in her eyes and opened his mouth to talk but found himself stunned. He swallowed, trying to find his breath but also swallowed the words he'd managed to gather, still unable to talk.

Finally, Max made a move, ignoring the others around her, she moved up so her lips were at his ear and whispered. "Get this right: that was _not_ pretend!"

He sighed and smirked, feeling her pull away into the crowd. He watched her back as she walked out HQ.

"Wow." He finally found his words.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

NOW

"Alec?" she whispered into the phone as she crawled out the window.

"Maxie," he breathed a sigh of relief. He'd been thinking about her ever since the kiss yesterday and was happy to hear from her. "You know, I've been thinking about us, Maxie and I will have you know, what you did…yesterday, was the totally wrong way to go about it and I would be willing to try this out, if you agree t-"

Max stopped his chattering for a more serious statement. "Alec, I'm outside Foggle Towers, come now, fool." She hung up and tried her best to avoid the prickly plants beside her legs as she climbed down the wall of Logan's apartment.

She'd called the police a while ago and told them she'd found Eyes Only and given the address. She hoped she was doing the right thing after being so indecisive earlier. Now that she'd gotten her breath, she just had to get out of there.

Max wheeled her motorbike away from the front of the building, towards an alley nearby. Alec showed up a few minutes later, noticing the police he ran his fingers through his hair, worried that Max might be in trouble.

"Assface!" she hissed as he unconsciously got closer to the alley.

Surprisingly for both of them, he turned around.

"I thought I recognised that hiss!"

She tilted her head and cringed at him. "Glad to see you've learnt your position in this world!" she teased.

"Now, now, you should be nice to your boyfriend."

She gasped, almost forgetting about their moment yesterday. As her face flushed a bright scarlet, Alec raised his hand and caressed her cheeks before leaning in for a kiss. She responded but pulled away soon after, remembering they were in an alley outside Foggle Towers where the police had shown up about the recent debacle.

"That's right, there's police outside Logan's. What'd you do, Maxie?"

She hung her head in shame, anger and wretchedness. Max sniffed as tears streamed down her rosy cheeks.

**FLASHBACK – 3 HOURS AGO**

I raised my hand towards the door, unsure if I actually should do this. I gave in, realising that it was for the best and knocked on the door of Logan's apartment. Within seconds, he'd ran to the door to greet me and I felt even more sick in my stomach as I saw the look on his face when he saw me.

It wasn't happy or at all Logan-like but showed disappointment, especially in his eyes. I knew it couldn't be good.

"Max!" He put on a smile for the greeting but wiped it away as I stepped in the door.

"Logan, we need to talk." I decided to get straight to the point.

"Fire away."

"It's about me and Alec."

His face went sour and I could have sworn I _heard_ his stomach turn. Once again, I thought about the horribleness of this situation.

I swallowed and continued, only to stutter, "I-we, uhhh, Logan…"

I didn't care what he was saying but I was so glad Logan began to talk.

"Max, it's ok."

"What?"

"You kissed him, in the middle of HQ where I was on camera. I _did_ happen to notice when everyone's heads turned and their jaws dropped."

He almost sounded happy and optimistic but I'm sure I was just imagining it.

I decided to stay quiet and keep listening.

"I saw it all and Mole filled me in that you two were dating."

"Logan…gosh, I'm _so_ sorry." I felt so guilty. "I really wanted this to work."

"Me too."

"We just couldn't progress if you couldn't visit me at TC where I was working all the time and I still can't even touch you."

"I know."

"I wish it didn't happen this way."

"Me too."

He definitely didn't sound happy.

"I did love you."

He nodded and moved closer to me. I knew it inside, I don't know how but I knew what was happening. I backed away slowly, just in case.

In the short space of a few seconds, he'd come in close again and _kissed _me. I didn't realise it happened, I couldn't feel anything.

"Logan!" I screamed, letting out complete guilt and anger.

"Max, I can't live without you."

"No, no, I'll call Josh or Alec…it's ok, everything's ok."

I searched around realizing I didn't have a phone. Logan's face inflated with red spots within seconds and, yet, he was chasing me around his apartment, begging for me to not ring the transgenics. Of course, I continued to wrestle past him and slapped him at one point. I _had_ to get help but Logan had pulled out the batteries to his phone and it deleted his address book. Me, being the oblivious transgenic I am, didn't bother to ever memorize important contact numbers, except for Logan's when he paged me a million times a week.

"I'll go and get Josh, it's ok."

So, I ran out of the apartment and as I climbed onto my baby, Ninja, I heard a pained shriek from the opened window of Logan's apartment. The sound was terrifying and sent shivers down my spine and I began to shake. As I ran up back to Logan's apartment and entered through the door, I saw him falling to the floor in pain.

**END FLASHBACK**

Max sniffed again.  
"Max, I'm sorry," Alec comforted her and pulled her into a hug. Max didn't like when Alec simply called her Max, it just didn't seem right.

"I had a seizure."

"What?"

"For the first time in a while, I had this fit." Max snuffled and Alec pulled her tighter, muttering curse words under his breath. "I passed out and when I woke up..." she added, trailing off.

"Max…"

"I think it was from the shock and the pain. I was under so much pressure. I mean, I haven't had seizures in ages."

Alec and Max heard the cops upstairs in the apartment, finding Logan there. They were shouting lots of crazy things and it made Max tear up even more. Alec was still flabbergasted and did nothing but hold Max. They stood together, in the alley, embracing pain unlike ever before.

--------------------------------------

_Whoa, yeah? I tried lots of different things here and I hope you like, even if they're small. Please let me know by reviewing and I'll update soon! _


End file.
